vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daphne (Re:Zero)
Summary Daphne ' was one of the seven Witches of Sin, the Witch of Gluttony. Over 400 years, a man who was afflicted with an incurable disease, and was afraid of dying, began using various methods to try and prolong his life. He succeeded in achieving his goal, by using Daphne, who was one of the many people he used in his experiments. The man forcibly in his joy, undid Daphne's binds, when Daphne came to her senses, she found herself all alone in the man's castle, suffering from hunger. She began to eat everything in the castle, including stuff like the throne and the carpets, and even resorted to eating what she threw up when necessary, in order to satisfy her hunger. Daphne had become immortal, she couldn't die, however she felt like she was going to die from hunger. She eventually, began creating Demon Beasts in the castle, which she thought were just illusions at the time, and began to use them as a food source. Her binds were broken from the fighting between her and the Demon Beasts, which allowed her to leave the castle, the Demon Beasts also left and spread across the world. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-B Name: Daphne Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Female Age: 13-14 Classification: Witch of Gluttony Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Creation, Enhanced Smell (Her sense of smell allows her to tell where everything is located without even having to use her eyes, she can also use it to tell exactly what people are feeling), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Petrification, Disease Manipulation, Duplication (Can divide herself), Power Absorption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Being in the presence of a witch causes people to go insane resulting in them killing themselves) Attack Potency: City level (Superior to Echidna, can kill the White Whale in a single bite) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Superior to Echidna) Lifting Strength: At least''' Superhuman''' Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Centipede coffin, which is a sort of mabeast created by her for transportation. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has an insatiable hunger which causes her to not think about anything except satisfying her hunger. Doesn't like to exert herself, she considers even moving a muscle as making her hungrier. She will become motivated however if food is in front of her, food in any form including people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Authority of Gluttony': An ability which allows Daphne to make people feel extreme hunger by touching or looking at them. Her left eye was enough to force Subaru to eat his arm and try to lick his own blood while ignoring everything other than the thought of eating. Despite this, Echidna described Daphne's left eye as "nothing much", stating that the real horror of Daphne is her right eye, and after being eaten. It is dangerous to even touch Daphne as her skin devours whatever touches her. *'Creation': Daphne is able to create living things out of nothing. She creates mabeasts when her mood is "woozy". Through her ability she has created all mabeasts, the most powerful of which are the 3 great mabeasts, the hakugei (white whale), oousagi (big rabbit), and the kurohebi (black snake). The hakugei has the ability to erase anything it touches with its mist of elimination from existence. The oousagi has an insatiable hunger and only eats living things, there are as many of them as there are water droplets in mist, it can easily eat people like Garfiel, it leaves no traces of the people they have eaten, not even a single drop of blood and it can literally keep multiplying infinitely as long as even one of them is alive. The kurohebi can plague its victims with a hundred diseases just by touching them, and any ground that it slithers over is cursed, making anything except mabeasts unable to live on it. A person that came into contact with its tongue was scarred with reddish black burns, another had their skin from the neck up covered in reddish black spots that gushed black blood, and another had their body dried up to the point that touching them might break their body apart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Witches Category:Immortals Category:Disease Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Void Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Internet Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Isekai Characters